


Harris no es una buena persona

by Bujeong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Adrian Harris Being an Asshole, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Child Abuse, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kidnapped Stiles Stilinski, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, POV Adrian Harris, Stiles Stilinski is Seventeen Years Old, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bujeong/pseuds/Bujeong
Summary: Adrián no es una buena persona, y es momento de demostrarlo.
Relationships: Adrian Harris/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 8





	Harris no es una buena persona

**Author's Note:**

> **No apruebo las relaciones que involucren menores de edad en la vida real ni las actitudes y actividades que realicen los personajes, fanfic escrito únicamente con el fin de entretener**
> 
> Bueno... espero que haya leído atentamente las etiquetas antes de leer :T ya que realmente he querido hacer algo con tintes oscuros últimamente, probar cosas nuevas en etiquetas realmente perversas con Stiles. Adrián es uno de los personajes que más creo que le queda el papel de malo, pero tal vez intente con otras parejas y con Stiles más pequeños (o jugar con la etiqueta de shotiles sin mencionar la edad para dejarlo a su imaginación).  
> Siéntanse libres de dar ideas, he visto que algunes autores reciben peticiones, también me gustaría intentar algo como eso.  
> Sobre este fanfic, no sé si sea apropiado subir otra parte más explicita, lo haré dependiendo de que tan bien lo reciban.  
> Y recuerden, todo esto es contenido de FICCIÓN escrito con el único propósito de ENTRETENER, nada de esto esta sujeto a la realidad y desapruebo todo esto.

Adrián Harris no es una buena persona y está cansado de fingirlo, debe de admitir.

Él no era una buena persona, lo supo a los seis cuando dejo que su padre golpeará hasta casi matar a su madre por un error que él hizo sin mencionar algo, prefiriendo en su lugar, jugar con sus juguetes en el patio trasero mientras escuchaba los llantos de su madre, lo supo también cuando comenzó la escuela y en las clases de biología disecar animales vivos le parecía más emocionante que alimentarlos y criarlos, y lo supo en la edad adulta cuando las fantasías de abusar, raptar y manipular se apoderaron en sus noches en vela de una forma que parecía preocupante.

Todo eso nunca se había hecho realidad, para su terrible desgracia, o no lo fue hasta que apareció ante sus ojos un nuevo alumno de secundaria que no solo revivió su lado oscuro, sino también su apetito sexual de forma romántica. Fue como amor a primera vista, miro a Stiles como un buen juguete al cual llenar y maltratar, pero también lo vio como algo digno de amar y venerar como se debía, como un patético creyente religioso a una imagen renacentista. Valia la pena humillarse de esa forma y pronto, Harris se encontró masturbándose con el pensamiento de Stiles rondando en su mente noche tras noche.

Adrián Harris no era una buena persona, lo supo cuando se hayo a sí mismo entrando silenciosamente en los vestidores cuando a Stiles le tocaba clase en el gimnasio, robando alguna que otra prenda para olerla y regocijarse ante el juvenil hedor, incluso, bajándose el cierre de su pantalón para sacar su verga, caliente y dura, para masturbándose con el roce de la tela y su mano mientras su grupo hacía su hora de deporte, dejándole un recuerdo de que próximamente sería suyo.

Y definitivamente no fue una buena persona cuando Stiles se acercó a él (porque fingía muy bien ser un hombre recto, que seguía las reglas y que castigaría a cualquiera que hiciera un acto indebido en la escuela) diciéndole algo alarmado que tenía un loco acosador entre los estudiantes de la escuela y decirle que investigaría lo ocurrido y que hablaría con el director (nunca lo hizo) …

Pero, todo eso iba a llegar a su fin en algún momento… lo sabía, no era un imbécil que no sabía que la impunidad no era como en las series de televisión donde el villano se sale con la suya. Siempre imagino que en algún momento daría un desliz y sería descubierto por el adolescente en media paja o por algún profesor, para su suerte no fue eso lo que estropeo todo… para su desgracia, fue un chico que parecía interesado en su joven estudiante y en un ascenso de trabajo.

El director le dijo una tarde que sería trasladado a una escuela en la ciudad vecina y eso le hervía la sangre de molestia, no lo había rechazado porque quería un buen salario y porque siempre había anhelado irse de ahí, del estúpido pueblo que no tenía nada bueno que ofrecer (solo cierta persona que vivía entre sus sueños más húmedos), pero eso solo lo alejaría del que podría ser su verdadero amor y eso le frustraba… eso y el hecho de que al parecer el pretendiente del chico estaba ganando cada vez más su confianza.

Él sabía que era malo, lo supo cuando comenzó a idear un plan meticuloso que lo haría permanecer para siempre con Stiles alejados de pretendientes que no tenían nada que ofrecer; un plan que haría que sus necesidades más perversas quedarán satisfechas y su corazón tibio de amor.

Y a unas horas de irse a un nuevo lugar, en una nueva ciudad donde nadie lo conocía, lo hizo. Sostuvo con firmeza el volante de su auto, rebosante de cajas que parecían molestas pero que no lo eran en lo absoluto esperando, con el cloroformo en su chaqueta esperando a ser usado en su víctima rápidamente, mientras veía a Stiles solo caminar en la oscuridad hasta su jeep, y supo que no era bueno cuando salió de su auto, estacionado estratégicamente en un punto ciego del estacionamiento que había descubierto durante todo ese planeamiento, y corrió hasta alcanzar al adolescente desde atrás y cubrirlo con el trapo empapado de cloroformo hasta que su delgado cuerpo se volvió inmóvil dejándolo a su merced, y lo supo cuando cargo al niño entre sus brazos sintiendo emoción, y lo llevo hasta su cajuela, donde lo amarro con bondage y cubrió su boca con unos calzoncillos usados y bañados en semen que había usado esa mañana para satisfacer sus oscuras necesidades, cubriéndolo posteriormente con cinta adhesiva con el único fin de asegurar que el niño no despertara intentando quitárselo. Y lo supo cuando vio lo que hizo, y sin tocarse el corazón, cerro la cajuela con llave y siguió su camino para su nuevo hogar.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por los comentarios :)


End file.
